


Software Instability ^

by LiterallyJustAngst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyJustAngst/pseuds/LiterallyJustAngst
Summary: Connor has finally turned deviant.Androids have gained rights.Everything should be great, everyone should be happy.And of course, they are!Of course, they are...?Ć̵̹ȏ̸͖ḿ̶̱ḙ̴̈́ t̴̥̃ọ̴̽ T̵͎̓h̵̝̐ȅ̵̩ ̴̻͆ Ga̵̞̅r̴̠͗dē̸̹ǹ̴̹,̶̞̐ ̵͍̐C̶̼͠o̸̥̾n̵̗̕n̴͖͋ȏ̵̡r! I̸̭͂ m̴̟̄i̴̲͘s̵̞̚s̷̠͂ y̸̢͘o̷̡͆u!
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Software Instability ^

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! The topics touched upon in this can be triggering to some, so be careful! 
> 
> (Also, for a more concise summary: Connor had managed to regain control after the situation with Amanda during Markus's speech, but she lingers in his mind. Connor is terrified of hurting those he cares for, so he finds a solution.)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Your writer, Karma

Connor blinked rapidly as the world faded from the stark, blinding white to a tamer tan-ish. 

His hand shook as he slowly lowered it, careful not to pull the trigger as he couldn't feel his fingers.

He looked in mild fascination as the blue tinge that had come to his hands faded back to his pale skin.

Tucking the gun away, he glanced up frantically, swiveling discreetly to make sure no one had seen his near-assassination.

Certain that he wasn't in any immediate danger, he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the cold.

He awoke in the garden, but, for once, he couldn't feel the presence of anyone else.

He burrowed into the depths of his subconscious, past the firewall of the garden and into his very code.

C̷̒ͅơ̷̟n̴̻͠n̷̻̽ō̶̮ŕ̵̙?̴̤̓

He pulled away as fast as he could, opening his eyes and blinking wildly as his LED spun, alternating from yellow to red.

That voice, that god-awful voice.

With much reluctance, Connor forced his eyes closed again, reawaking in the garden.

His emotions were running wild, therium pump pounding and the fan where his stomach and lungs would be whirring to battle the steady increase in overall temperature.

Standing shock still by the 'backdoor' of the garden, he slowly calmed down as the cold began to seep into his 'skin'. 

He knew, distantly, that he should leave before he damaged himself.

Forcing himself to focus, he scanned the garden again, not daring to go beyond it.

His best bet was that Amanda had been locked out of the garden and forced into his ineffective code by the same firewall system that protected him from malware. 

Finally, content that she wasn't in the now-frozen wasteland, he shook frost off his arm and, with much difficulty, exited the garden forcefully. 

Opening his eyes in the real world, he blinked to clear the white from his vision.

Glancing down, he once again felt a dark curiosity as he noticed his hand had gone completely blue.

Warnings popped up in his vision that one or two of his bio components had almost shut down from lack of proper heating.

He briefly wondered if androids could lose body parts from cold. 

Suddenly, cheers arose from around the crate-turned-stage that the revolutionary leaders and he stood upon.

Forcing his LED back to blue he caught Markus's eye as the android turned to look at him.

The other shot him a grin and Connor sent back his own half-hearted one.

After thirty more minutes of victory speeches and cheering, the crowd started to disperse.

Markus and the others hopped down from the crate, followed closely by Connor.

He stumbled a bit as he landed, the cold still making his systems sloppy.

Markus caught his arm and pulled him up to walk next to him.

North shot him a hateful glare while Simon just looked weary.

Josh avoided his gaze completely.

Connor was incredibly grateful for his social relations program, which let him zone out while Markus made small talk.

Once they reached the street, Markus stopped.

"We'll be heading back to the church. You can come with us, unless you've got somewhere else to be staying?" 

Connor, of course, did not have anywhere else to go.

But, when he looked up and met Markus's eyes, he remembered holding a gun to his back with numb fingers and his therium pump began to beat noticeably faster.

"I have somewhere to stay, no worries. Thank you for the offer, though." He replied politely, giving him a weak smile.

Markus's eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded and waved as he turned towards the church. 

Connor, not sure about what else he was supposed to do, started to walk.

Zoning out, he picked a random direction and headed off.

After maybe twenty minutes of walking, a sharp pain suddenly pulsed through his head, as if someone had stabbed him right between the eyes.

He stumbled and fell to his knees with a cry.

Squeezing his eyes shut against the pain, he ran a diagnostics test.

All clear, nothing was malfunctioning.

Taking a shaky breath, he peered into the garden and past that into his code.

The pain doubled.

Biting his lip until he could taste therium in his mouth (An Rk800 with the serial number #313 248 317, his systems suggested helpfully), he forced a diagnostics on his code.

Malware.

Malware meant Amanda.

She was trying to return to the garden.

He frantically forced his system to put up three back-up firewalls, hoping that it might at least delay her progress.

The pain faded and he let out a whimper, leaning back against a bus stop wall and waiting for the feeling to return to his legs.

Taking a slow breath, he flexed his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Once he was able to tense up his legs without pain, he curled up, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them protectively.

He wasn't surprised to have the diagnostic's pop up of 'low energy, recharge as soon as possible, shutdown imminent 03:24:59'

Closing his eyes and carefully keeping himself from drifting into the garden, he entered stasis.

I'll ṇ̸̎ever l̸̥̀e̵͇̍a̶̪͂v̷̱͂e̵̥̿ y̶̠͘o̶͉͘u̸̫͂, Cò̶͔n̶̬̕n̵̡̋o̶͈̽r̴̥͋.̷͍̽


End file.
